


Serendipity

by keixakira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kawaii, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keixakira/pseuds/keixakira
Summary: Terushima Yūji a guy who flirts with anyone be it a girl or a guy. Who would've thought he'd meet the one person who'd be immune to his charms?Fujiko Mara focuses only on her music and is always looking for new ways to perfect it. Imagine the chaos that will take place when the focused Mara meets the playful flirt Yūji.What do you think will happen when these two opposites meet? Will it be chaos or a start of an amazing friendship. Read on to find out!This story was basically written by two of my friends, and I helped a little (not naming them for privacy reasons) for our mutual friend and those idiots obviously got tired of writing so here I am touching them up into a story and adding something more to finally end it.Mara honey I hope you like it. ^_^DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BESIDES TERUSHIMA ECHIKO, TERUSHIMA SENSEI, TERUSHIMA AYANO, FUJIKO MARA AND MURAKAMI AKIRA
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	1. Introductions

So before I get into the actual story I would like to introduce you to the characters. Even though I've used Haikyuu characters, their pictures are actually from Pinterest and not the original Haikyuu boys .... If you get what I mean   
So without further ado I give you .....

Fujiko Mara   
Murakami Akira

Terushima Yūji  
Terushima Echiko  
Terushima Ayano  
Terushima Sensei

INARIZAKI:  
Osamu Miya  
Atsumu Miya  
Hitoshi Ginjima   
Rintarō Suna

KARASUNO:  
Daichi Sawamura  
Koshi Sugawara  
Yu Nishinoya   
Hinata Shoyou

NEKOMA:  
Tetsurō Kuroo  
Kozume Kenma  
Morisuke Yaku

FUKURODANI:  
Kōtarō Bokuto  
Keiji Akaashi

SEIJOH  
Tooru Oikawa  
Hajime Iwaizumi

SHIRATORIZAWA:  
Satori Tendou  
Semi Eita


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But playing the solo is a big deal to me.  
> I need to perfect it. I must perfect it!  
> That is what everyone will expect of me"

"Ugh why can't I get this right!!" screamed Mara while staring at the music sheets, her violin in hand. Fujiko Mara is a perfectionist, atleast when it comes to her music. Waking up early in the morning just to slip out of the dorm to practice in silence was what she always did and today was no different. "I'm no closer to getting this part right than I was last time. What's the use of sensei giving me this solo when I'm just not upto the mark!!" she wailed, her voice echoing in the silent corridors.

Even though she was on the verge of giving up she still continued to practice. After a long few hours of trying, she managed to get it right only once, and when she glanced at the clock, she realised it was almost 8a. If she wanted to get back to the dorm without her roommates figuring out her absence she had to leave NOW.  
She'd just have to make do with the practice she'd get at class the next day.

\--------------

Sunday morning in class  
Mara was busy setting up her violin when sensei entered with two other teenagers. "New students?" she thought while looking at the boy, eyes widening when she saw that he had a pierced tongue. 

"Well class, like I mentioned before, this is my niece and nephew and they'll be joining the class today." Sensei says while proudly smiling at us. 

He did mention them didn't he? How on earth did I forget that they were coming today? Wait uhm that's Ehiko or was it Ehano......

While Mara was busy in her thoughts the two teens introduced themselves. "Hello! I'm Terushima Echiko. Nice to meet you all. I hope we become friends and please take care of me!!." Mara was still staring at them. Oh it was Echiko, she thought looking at the girl in a dress and her eyes automatically went to her own clothes. She looked so drab dressed in plain jeans and a shirt she pulled out from one end of the cupboard.

"Yo! I'm Terushima Yūji," Mara snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes moved to the guy in jeans and .... what was that? A shirt with a jacket. She was already swooning, not that she would ever admit it.

Being the timid shy girl she was, no besides her roommates and band mates every spoke to her, she was almost invisible, so obviously no one would think that her type was well, someone like Yūji. By the time she snapped out of yet another day dream, Yūji had already finished his introduction and sensei was telling us the circumstances which lead to them joining us.

"Their parents are out for a few weeks and so they've come to stay with me until then. Yūji is around most of y'alls age while Echiko is 2 years above him." It did not miss Mara's attention when a whisper broke out among the girls and Yūji winked at them. Guess it was stupid of her to think he'd not be popular, or the fact that he'd notice her among the other girls who were definitely more girlish than her with their short skirts and makeup.

"Ahem" said sensei to bring back everyone's attention to what he was saying, "moving on .... They will also be here to help me during the summer program. Yes they do have better things to do but their parents decided that it'll be good for them to help their favourite uncle at the Music School." Hearing this everyone broke out into laughter.

"Favourite? Don't you mean our ONLY uncle?" said Echiko while laughing. "Yes Echiko .... Anyway we've wasted enough time. You can get acquainted with each other during the break. It's time for class now. Mmmm Fujiko a word please?" "Oh sure sensei." She picked up her violin and followed him to the single practice room.

\--------------

"Pstttt- Echiko.... Wanna bail? I don't wanna listen to bunch of lame people playing instruments. Also the music puts me to sleep." Echiko looks at her brother waiting for him to tell her he was joking before saying, "Are you stupid? We can't just bail...." "But-" "No but's. It's our first day here and you know how uncle will nag at us. What'll happen if he tells mom and dad about it?" Despite her warnings Yūji left. "Try not to get caught baka. Have fun!" shouted Echiko after him as he walked out the door. "Probably more than you!" came the immediate reply and Echiko could almost imagine him smirking at her misfortune. 

\--------------

"Fujiko, remember to not push yourself too hard. I saw you come in Saturday morning for practice." Busted. "I know this is an open studio but coming here everyday and practicing non-stop isn't gonna do anything good. If you push yourself too hard-" "I know sensei" broke in Mara, "I'm sorry. But playing a solo is a big deal to me. I need to perfect it. I must perfect it! That is what everyone expects of me." Mara was almost in tears and she hides her face and looks at the oh-so-pretty floor. 

"I expect the truth from you Fujiko. The real emotion is conveyed through the true feeling you put into playing the piece. Playing it just because you have to makes it dull and systematic." He looks at Fujiko, "Fujiko did you get me?" "Yes sensei. I'll work on it." "Very good. You are a capable girl Fujiko. You have potential, just don't overwork yourself."

He then tells her to practice her solo while he works with the whole band until their lunch break. Before leaving the room to go back to the other students he turns to Mara and says, "Oh and I'll send Echiko and Yūji here to follow you through. They'll be bored here with me so they can keep you company."

Horrified over the thought of having to play infront of them when she knew she would mess it up and .... Omg Yūji would be there she couldn't even- She needed to come up with an excuse, "But sensei they'll be a distraction to my practice!" "Just take them as an audience who'll give you an honest opinion like me." and he leaves the room to go to the others. Well so much for that excuse.....

"Okay everyone! Places! And get ur music sheets ready we'll be starting. Echiko and Yūji go to the next music room. I want ya'll to keep an eye on Fujiko and help her improve." He looks around noticing Yūji's absences and narrows his eyes. "Echiko where's your brother?" Echiko is now in a mess. That baka just got me into trouble, she thinks in her mind while saying, "oh he uhm just went to the .... To the washroom that's right .... To the washroom! I'll text him the place." 

"Fine," he turns to the rest of the class while Echiko slips out before he decided to ask her more about Yūji's whereabouts. "You owe me big time Yūji," she muttered while entering the music room next door. Meanwhile at the main room, "Move along now children, we've got work to do! Competitions to prepare for! Chop chop people, we don't have all day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd that's the end of the first chapter. If you liked it, don't forget to leave your comments and a vote on the chapter UwU. I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Arigatōgozaimas!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You like her! Omg does my baby broski like a girl! Yes he does.... This is so cute!!"

"Fujiko-san... When you play this part remember to relax your arm a little more. You look stiff." Mara looked up from her violin, "Echiko-senpai, you can call me Mara. I don't mind." "Oh! You can call me Echiko then." Mara wanted to say something but was cut off by Echiko's words. "We're friends now Mara, you can drop the honourifics." Even though Mara wasn't used to calling people without honourifics she tried to get the feel of the name. "Yes Echiko," she replied. 

\--------------

Meanwhile Yūji was walking around in the school's gardens talking to his friend. He tried to get him to meet up with him since he obviously had no other plan in mind when he decided walked out of the class. After a very short conversation he cut the call in frustrated as Kazuma Bobata - or as Yūji would call him, Kazoo - wouldn't be able to make it. "Ahem," he heard someone cough behind him.

"Huh? What?.... Nē-san!?" replied a very confused Yūji. "Aren't you supposed to be with Ji-san?' Oops he was in trouble. "I don't wanna go. His classes are SUPER boring" said Yūji while trying to play it cool with his sister. "All they do is play lullabies. Anyway what are you doing here?" "Classes ended earlier today cuz the hall was required by the drama club. Just when I was enjoying kicking people." 

Terushima Ayano was a black belt in Karate and even Yūji was scared of his sister and tried his best to avoid pissing her off.... He may be a guy, but he knew he'd have his ass handed to him in a fight against his sister. "You take Karate way too seriously." he smirked. Ayano's eyes widen and she scoffs at him, " Huh!? Says you? Caption of the Volleyball team." She looks around trying to find her other sibling, "Where's Echiko?"

"With Ji-san's top student in the class beside the class he's teaching in." replied an uninterested Yūji. Ayano takes a deep breathe and then gets up to leave, "Well then I'm going to meet Ji-san and Echiko. You sure you wanna spend your time here?" "Ain't moving a step!" "Suit yourself. Buh byee," she says before moving towards the building's entrance.

\--------------

Ayano has no difficulty in finding the class in which Echiko and Mara were practicing in. She knocks on the door and enters, "Oya? What do we have here? Echiko and Ji-san's top student." Mara stops playing and looks up at the unknown face. When Echiko realises that the music had stopped she too looks up from her phone to see what had happened, "Eh- Nē-san!!! What are you doing here?" surprise filled in her voice. Ayano waves her hand as if it's no big deal and proceeds to tell her the same thing she told her brother, "Class ended early cuz Drama club came to contaminate our Karate club gym with their acting activities."

"Ohhh .... Anyway this is Mara, Ji-san's top student. She's three years below you" she turns to Mara, "Mara this is my older sister, Ayano." Mara puts down her violin and bows infront of Ayano, "Nice to meet you Ayano-senpai, I'm Fujiko Mara." "Chill. Why don't you sit down for a bit. Also you can adress me as Ayano." she smiles, "I don't do honourifics." Mara mumbles a sure and picks her violin back up to continue her practice. Echiko and Ayano have their own conversation on the other side of the room so as to not disturb Mara's practice.

"Uhm Yūji is-" "I know." Ayano interrupts her knowing she'd probably cover up for him. "I saw him while coming here. He said he was too bored to listen to Ji-san's teaching." "Eh?" Echiko is clearly confused by what Yūji had told her cuz he was clearly supposed to be with her helping Mara. "He's supposed to be here with me helping Mara not listen to Ji-san." she told her sister. "If he'd have come here we both could've enjoyed the air conditioning but no! He just had to waltz out and leave me alone." Ayano could see that Echiko was clearly irritated with her brother and she tried to calm him down. Her outburst had caused Mara to look at them. She was super confused. 

"Mhm I see. I'm gonna go meet Ji-san and then I'll go drag Yūji back here." She turns to Mara, "Nice to meet you Mara." and walks out the door to go to the next class. "Nice to meet.... you too," ends Mara as Ayano was already out the room. She sighs and gets back to practicing...... Again.

\--------------

"Heyyyyoooo. Ji-san ur favourite niece is here." "Huh?" sensei turns around to find Ayano standing, waving at the door. well this clearly seems to be the reaction with them all as no one expected her to be there. "Class this is my other niece, Ayano" he then turns to her, "What are you doing here?" Ayano sighs, she'd already explained her presence twice in the past 15 minutes. "Class ended. Drama club contaminated the gym." she said hoping he would get the situation by just that. " "Ahhh I see" came the almost clueless reply. "Echiko and Yūji are in the class beside." 

Ayano already having met them, and knowing that they definitely weren't together coughed, "ahhh yeah I saw them.... About that, did you know Yūji is skipping by loitering around?" What can she do, she IS his older sister and if she doesn't get him in trouble then who will? "Huh!? That boy.... Ayano I'm still taking class right now so could you find him and make sure he goes to-" "Already planned on it sensei" completed Ayano, knowing what he wanted her to do.

Before she leaves she turns to him, "Oh btw I'm going to be staying here for some while and will join you for the next few weeks cuz my classes have been postponed to make time for drama club practice sessions." "Ohh okay sure! Now shoo. Can't you see in taking class" sensei feigns annoyance. "Bai sensei" laughs Ayano as she looks at him, "Bai class!"

\--------------

Ayano walks back outside to see Yūji still sitting there and staring at the sky. "Guess he wasn't joking about not moving an inch" she thinks. "Oie dumbass." Yūji looks up to find his sister back and standing beside him. "Hm? What do you want Ayano?" "Well you see a little Birdy told me that you aren't supposed to be Oji-san but with Echiko and Mara." She looks at him pointedly but he's back at looking at the sky. "They did huh..." boy was he bored. "So! Why didn't you go? And I want the truth." He sighs, "it's too loud. I'd rather be in peace here by myself." 

Ayano isn't fooled by his reply, she's his older sister after all. "Yeah.... I'm not buying whatever crap you're talking about. You sneak out to go to parties at night." Yūji looks at her weirdly, "So you know of those....." Ayano rolls her eyes, "I'm ur sister dumbass- of course I know." She looks at him still waiting for an answer. "Fine! I just don't want to be in the same room as that girl" "Mara?" Ayano asks hesitantly. When he nods she continues, "You didn't even remember her name- But why not? Oooo do you like her?" Yūji turns to her thinking she's joking but sees her expression-less face. "You like her! Omg does my baby broski like a girl! Yes he does.... This is so cute!!" 

"Ayano!" shouts an irritated Yūji, "I don't like her. I just find her too uptight. You've heard of Ji-san talking about her. All she cares about is her music. I don't want to be around such boring girls." "Anyway" he continued, "she's gonna be playing her violin and I definitely can't sleep in front of her, that'll be rude. I'd rather sleep in a more private place" he finishes gesturing to his quiet surroundings.

"If you say so. My classes are postponed so I'll be following you dorks around. Now move over and stop hogging the seat. Haven't you heard of manners?" "You're gonna sit here?" he asked in shock. "No shit Sherlock! Now move." Seriously, she wondered, how'd this idiot of a brother become the VBC captain. 

After sitting in awkward silence for a few seconds Yūji asks her how her classes were going. "Since when did you care?" "Jeez no need to be rude I was just trying to make conversation."   
"Well you suck at it." she added after a pause. "Oh shut up" huffed Yūji. "To answer your question, school's fine. I enjoy the training." It suddenly strikes her, "why don't you have training?" "Coach told me.... to take a break and enjoy the vacations." Ayano looks at him pointedly, "You're skipping aren't you?" 

Ehhhh she definitely figured it out faster than he thought. No use in hiding the fact now. "..... Yeah?" "Elaborate." She knew he loved VB and if he was skipping then it was probably something serious. "I do enjoy it but.... I just don't feel like going right now. Plus the coach, manager and team are doing well." "Sometimes I regret being captain," he sighs, "I don't feel like I'm able to lead them like the last captain." *Smack* "Dumbass. Stop sulking. The captain choose you because he knew you could do it. You've got the potential and he and everyone else believes in you." She looks at him and notices that he's cheered up a little, "Now come on, talking with you is damn dry. You've really made Echiko suffer by helping Mara all on her on." She sees him start to say something, "No don't even start. You're just as musically inclined as the two of us and you definitely could've helped her." 

"But she's the one with the music talent...." And with that he had successfully managed to annoy her. "Listen here you little shit. I'm done trynna persuade you. So unless you want me to drag you to the music room by the ears, you're gonna get your ass off this bench and follow me." She glared at him, "Am I clear? Or I'll tell Ji-san you're skipping practices too."  
"But-" "1....2...." "Okay okay I'm up let's go. I hate you btw" She smiles to herself, "same bro same."

\--------------

"Yahooo~" Ayano pokes her head back into Mara's practice room. "Guess who I brought?" She walks in and a sulking Yūji follows her. "Finally!" exlaimed Echiko when she saw her brother. "About time you showed up." She gestured towards Mara, "This is Mara. Mara this is Yūji." "I know" came her timid reply, "Sensei introduced him today." "Woah-" Ayano adds, "You remember this dumbass' name? He totally forgot yours."

"AYANO!" Did his sister really need to go and embarrass him infront of the cute girl? Yes cute you heard that right. He'd found her cute ever since he saw her fidgeting with her violin at one end of the room. Not that he would admit it.... He had his reputation as a flirt to uphold. Anyway she may be cute but he still found her uptight so those thoughts were going nowhere. 

Yūji was snapped back into reality by hearing Echiko also embarrass him, "of course that's cuz he didn't introduce himself to you like a gentleman. Nope he ran off leaving us alone!" "ECHIKO!!!!" It seemed that all Yūji was doing was shouting at his elder sisters.

Mara is completely overwhelmed by this conversation. She isn't used to teasing friends because, after all she didn't have many close friends outside her roommates and their mutuals. Once she gets to know someone she'd get comfort with them and would really be carefree, but right now? She'd just met these three and was at a loss as to how to react.

"Tsk whatever. Now what Ayano?" Yūji asked his sister. "It's boring, just like I said it would be. Can I go now?" "SIT BACK DOWN MISTER! Mara could you play us a song?" "Oooo yes! Play my heart will go on" pleaded Echiko, she wouldn't admit it but she had cried over 100 times during the movie and the song was one of her favourites. 

"Uhm sure," replied a still confused Mara and turns the pages of her book to fine the notes. "Oh play-" Ayano spoke up before her brother could even finish that sentence, "Istg if you say WAP I will beat the crap out of you." "Nvm... I forgot what I was saying," mumbles Yūji. He definitely didn't want his ass handed to him infront of Mara. 

\--------------

It was now lunch time  
"Ehhh nē-san.... We don't have any lunch for you.... The cafeteria is closed since it's a Sunday and the nearest shop is half an hour away" wails Echiko. "You can have mine." Mara opens up her bento and offers it to Ayano. "I ate a lot in the morning and I'm not really feeling hungry." 

"Mara!!! You got to eat something too." "No thank you. I'll be fine. Plus my dorm mates probably made dinner for me." she smiles while saying this and hands over the bento to Ayano. "Dorm-mates?" asked Ayano puzzled. "Ahh yeah... One girl and two guys.... You know .... School dorms?" 

"Dorms?" asked an equally confused Echiko. "Oh for the love of VB stop repeating everything she says" huffed Yūji. "Suna Rintarō, my roommate and Hinata Shōyō and Murakami Akira share the other room." "Woah a girl and a boy sharing a room..... That's odd." Mara gives Yūji a look because what's so weird in that? 

Ayano laughs, "schools are on another level of crack...." This time Mara turns to look at Ayano. "It's a joke..." helped Echiko. "Ah yeah I got that." replied Mara. "Can we eat now?" "Oh right sure."

\--------------

"So when you play this part, you play a slur and then connect it?" "Yes." "Well that's all for today," claps Echiko. Yūji's eyes widen in happiness, "We're done? That's my cue to leave... I gotta get home and play LOL (league of legends) with my Bros." and with that, Yūji walked out of the room. "Oie," shouted Ayano, "We gotta wait for Oji-chan". Well her shouts were of no use since Yūji practically ran out of the building.

"I'm going to stay back," Mara spoke up. "You guys go ahead without me." "Oh sure... Bye Mara." shouts Ayano before going out to follow her brother. "Uhm.... Do you need me to stay back?" Echiko asks. "No no that's quite alright I got it." Echiko looks at her expectantly, "I'm serious... I'll be fine Echiko. Thanks for asking. I'll see you later." "Bye Mara~ Don't push yourself too hard." and with that she too follows her siblings.

\--------------

"Gosh," mumbles Mara. "I don't know why sensei would get them to accompany me. I could've done so much more alone. I spent precious time talking instead of practicing."

While she was mumbling to herself Yūji came back since he had left his phone in his haste to leave and go home. Mara didn't hear him come in and she never realised that he had heard everything she just said.

"You could be more appreciative," he speaks up. Mara jumps at the sound of his voice and turns to face him. "My sisters are trying to help you and make sure you don't push yourself too hard and overwork yourself. A thank you would be nice." "I'm not saying I'm not grateful," she begins hastily, "I really am." She looks around before continuing. "But the time spent talking is wasteful. I could've practised others songs." "What is wrong with you!" He suddenly burst out. "Perfect this, perfect that. You need to chill the heck out! Is pushing yourself really gonna be worth it?"

"Leave...." was the only response he got. "Whatever. You're sucha stuck up person." Well that did it..... "Me? A stuck up? Says you!!!!!" "You act like a delinquent and think that you're so cool. Well guess what you're not! Not everyone is as carefree as you!" She knew she didn't mean any of these words, she knew they didn't even make sense, but all the pent up frustration was coming out at him. 

There was an awkward silence after her sudden burst. "You're Suna's cousin aren't you?" he asks, trying to break up the silence and the tension in the room. Mara glares at him, "If you're not gonna leave, then I will. Bye Yūji-san." She's almost at the door when she hears him mumble, "Just Yūji is fine....." Despite her annoyance at him a few seconds back, she couldn't help but smile. "Hm? What did you say?" she asks him teasingly. "I said you're deaf!" "Sure you did Yūji, Bye~" 

What she didn't notice was him flush red when she said his name. If she had seen this, she probably wouldn't have let him live it down. "Bye Mara-san." "Just Mara's fine" she said, still at the door. "Alright. Bye Mara."

With that, she walked out the class leaving the smiling mess known as Yūji in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... That ends the first meeting of Yūji and Mara. Will they become friends? Or something more? Read on to find out....  
> If you liked it, please don't forget to leave your comments and a vote on the chapter UwU.
> 
> Arigatōgozaimas!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoever's losing is gonna lose a lot of money cuz imma buy a lot!"

A tired Mara soon reached her dorm. Boy was she glad that it was so close to her music class. She hardly had to walk for five mins before she could reach home. Since it was early evening, she didn't want to wake any of them up by ringing the door bell and so she took out her own keys and unlocked the door. To her surprise, Suna was standing in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Dinner's on the counter. Aki is sleeping and Hinata is out with Kageyama." he said when he saw her staring at him. "They're playing-" "volleyball," she completed, "I figured. Thanks." "Whatever," came the reply. "Samu is coming over so I need you to look decent." 

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Excuse me! I'm always decent." Then on a second note she added, "Also .... Osamu aye?" "Yeah, he's my teammate." "Sure," she replied laughing, "Oh Rin! Do you know a guy named Terushima Yūji? I heard he knows you." "Mmmm," he thought before replying, "Oh yeah.... He's Atsumu's friend." 

"Really? I see. Thanks Rin." One year older. One year. She kept mumbling to herself while heating the food. She sat at the table to eat while Samu sat across her, still drinking his coffee while texting someone, Osamu probably. Once she finished, she kept the dishes in the sink only to hear the doorbell ring. 

Suna was already at the door, "Oh hey Gin, and look," he smirked, "the not better twin tagged along." "Unfortunately," came the reply from both Samu and Gin. "I can hear yer," and Tsumu rolled his eyes at them. Mara finished washing the dishes and came to greet them, "Yo Samu, Hey Gin." "Yo Mara." "Heyyy." 

Atsumu stood quietly, "Tsum Tsum," Mara snickered. "Bunny~" he retorted. "Well come on in. Since Mara's awake let's play Mario Kart, she sucks at it." spoke up Suna. "Rude. I don't suck." She replied. "Loser buys us lunch on Saturday," smirked Samu. "Ooo, guess it's my lucky day." added Tsumu.

"Wth- that's just sad. Whoever's losing is gonna lose a lot of money cause imma buy a lot," shouted Mara running towards the sofa to take her place. "You must have an appetite then," asked Gin. She smiled, "That I definitely do." 

"Atsumu sucks, so bets on him," Osamu grabbed a controller and sat beside Mara. "Shut yer trap, Samu," came an annoyed response. "Bets on me," says Gin while taking another controller, "Been a while since I last played." "Mara sucks ever since so bets on her." "Bets on Mara." Both Suna and Tsumu said at the same time. "Game on Tsum Tsum! Bets on you." 

Mara suddenly spoke up, "I heard you know a guy named Terushima Yūji..." "Yeah..." Tsumu raised one eyebrow, "Tea?" she asked. "How'd you even hear of him?" Gin questioned. Mara shrugged, "Music Class." "Heard he's got a reputation." Samu added, "Apparently beat Shiratorizawa in a match." Mara's eyes widened when she heard that. 

"I have the classic gossip on him," Tsumu grinned, "Videos, pictures, profile and all!" "Stalker!" whispered Suna which earned him a look from Tsumu. "Don't be shy," Mara interrupted their glaring contest, "Spill. Gimme his number too." Suna laughed at this, "Yeah .... As if you'd date to text him first"

Gin laughed, "Don't doubt Mara-chan like that Suna." "Yeah listen to your wise friend Suna." "Can we start the game already!" whined Tsumu.

\---------------

Mario Kart Results  
1\. Suna |2. Samu |3. Gin |4. Mara |5. Tsumu

\---------------

"I was clearly targeted," whined Tsumu. "And I thought I sucked," laughed Gin. "You're just a sore loser," Samu said in response to his twin's whining. Suna joined in the laughter, "We're definitely going to that expensive new Ramen shop at the mall." "Ohhh," Mara's eyes sparkled, "Desert at the ice cream bar!" 

"Fine" Tsumu relented, "Only cause Mara is hyped about it." "Simp!" His twin punched him while laughing. Their noise woke up Aki, who came out to see what the chaos was all about. Noticing the other boys, she greeted them. "Hey.... You guys are noisy as heck" she pouts, "And you didn't invite me to join! I'm offended." Seeing her at the door, Mara runs to hug her, "Aki-chan! You're awake" "Ma-chan," she laughs l, "Hie!" 

"Well I'm bored, and now that Aki is here too, let's play truth or dare" suggested Tsumu. "Sounds fun," piped in Gin while Aki was already jumping with joy. "If Aki-chan joins I will" said Mara. "No. Nope" came the immediate answers from Suna and Samu. Killjoys. "Aww come on," pouted Mara, "I'll buy you Onigiri." Samu's quite. "Any food? Please? We hardly play games like these!" Samu did not have it in him to turn down that pout, after all she was like his younger sister. "Okay" he relented, "But don't get any ideas. It's only cause you said Onigiri" "Yep it's still a no from me," says Suna. "Oh no you don't." Samu grabs his hand, "If I suffer, so do you. Not sit down."

"Atsumu," Mara starts, "Truth or-" "Dare!!!!" he finishes enthusiastically. She smirks, "Give me Terushima's number." "I-" he realises his mistake, "NooOooOo" "A dare's a dare" laughed Gin. Akira joins in the laughter, "Deets later Mara!" "Fine. Here" "Thank you!" squealed Mara. 

Suna just looked at her. His cousin squealed after getting a guy's number. SquEaLeD. "That it. You know what? We're no longer cousins. I don't know you anymore." "Awwh- don't be like that," Gin teased, "It's okay to have a crush!" "Hiroshi is now my favourite out of you all." "Wait what? Crush? No way I just wanted to know....." "Mhm sure" Gin replied. 

Ahem. "I'm offended" said Akira. "Ehhh. Hurt but it's okay," "offended looks" everyone started the emotional drama. Mara smiled, "You too Aki-chan." "Moving on......" started Suna. "Mara I dare you to text Yūji," Tsumu suddenly shouted. Akira looks at him, "Never thought I'd see the day I'd agree with u Tsum but ..... I agree with you! Do it gurl!" "Ehhh same," agreed Samu, "Do it." "Spicyy~" 

"Oh my gawd," cried Suna, "and he knows I'm your cousin. There goes my reputation." Seeing the hype - minus Suna - Mara couldn't decline. I mean, what could go wrong? "I didn't even choose dare..... Well grab your popcorn and drinks cuz this about to get good!"

(Since this is a text conversation it'll be in the form of dialogues. I also apologise in advance cuz it'll be a tad bit long)

\---------------

Mara's and Yūji pvt. messages  
Mara - Baby, take my hand.

Yūji - Hello?

Mara - I want you to be my best friend.

Yūji - Who's this?

Mara - 'Cause you're my Iron Man.

Yūji - Huh?

Mara - And I love you 3000.

Yūji - Wth?   
Wrong number?

Mara - Baby, take a chance.

Yūji - Ahh  
Okay.  
But baby!?  
I don't even know you

(Yep I went with a lyric prank cuz what's better than that for a text date hehehehe. Also yes Yūji is a flirt but if a random person comes calling him baby.... Nah he ain't falling for it.)

Mara - 'Cause I wasn't this to be something straight outta a Hollywood Movie.

Yūji - Sure. I guess?  
But-  
Are you sure this is not the wrong number?

Mara - See you standing there.

Yūji - Wait-  
Are you a stalker?  
I'm calling the police...

Mara - And nothing compares

Yūji - You're scaring me.  
I'm not gonna hesitate to ring the popo.

Mara - And all I can think is, "Where is that ring?"

Yūji - I'm too young too be married.  
Tho if I know you and like you then sure, in a few years?

Mara - 'Cause I know you wanna ask.

Yūji - Ask what?

Mara - Scared the moment will pass.

Yūji - Honestly?  
Sometimes.... Yes  
Sometimes.... No

Mara - I can see it in your eyes.

Yūji - .......

Mara - Baby take a chance. 

Yūji - You're repeating....

Mara - 'Cause I wasn't this to be something straight outta a Hollywood Movie.

Yūji - Hmmm  
I might consider it. Internet friends are fun.  
Wait - I just tried to save ur number but I already have it.

Mara - 👀 (I can finally use emojis to express my words lmao)

Yūji - I see you standing there.

Mara - Stalker-

Yūji - And I can't help but stare.

Mara - Take a picture 😏  
They last longer.

Yūji - I'm ready to bring your wedding ring.

Mara - Ooo~  
The expensive one?

Yūji - Baby, take my hand I just wanna be your best friend. 

Mara - Wait-  
Are you best friend zoning me?

Yūji - 'Cause I'm your Iron Man.

Mara - 🤭😻✨

Yūji - And I love you 3000.  
(Dare over)

Mara - I'm surprised you had my   
number.

Yūji - Stole it from my sister.

Mara - Ah... Of course you did.

Yūji - I'm surprised you had my number.  
And texted me first.

Mara - Ahh.... A dare?

Yūji - I see... I see.

Mara - Course you do, you've got eyes.   
Welp, dare over.

Yūji - Awwhhh..... It was fun talking to   
you baby.

Mara - Ahahaha.... No.

Yūji - Playing hard aye~

Mara - Bye Yūji....

Yūji - Bye bye bae.

Mara - 🤮

Yūji - 💀

\---------------

"Uhm guys." Mara calls them, "He had my number and knew who I was." "Oooo," squealed Akira ,"Spill." "Yeah Mara spill," joined in Tsumu. "I don't even know why I'm asking but.... Go on." said Samu. Gin was coming out of the kitchen with some snacks in hand, "Yayyy story time!" 

"Oh.. uhm... That... Heh...." she stuttered ,"Wait- where's Hinata. I wanna tell him too." "Shōyō's late as usual" sighed Akira, "Tobio's?" asked Mara. Akira nodded. "Speaking of late, Sleep time" Gin pulled them up, "Story tomorrow!" "Boo hoo! You lame," retorted Atsumu. Suna turned to Mara, "Oie, bring the extra beddings and pillows please. Thanks" he called out while she walked into the store room. "Yeah yeah" she called out.

Gin's soft voice was heard in the silence, "She always seemed like this quiet kid who was only focused on her academics and the violin." He continued, "I didn't expect her to be like this when I first met her." This earns him a glare from Suna, "You hating on her?" 

"No! As if" he replies, "I just meant that this side of her is more carefree and she seems to have more fun." Suna scoffs at him, "Well that just makes her two-faced doesn't it." He didn't really mean this. "Oie, don't call your amazing sister that." This came from an annoyed Tsumu. "She's just quiet," Samu says, "She's probably more like herself only with her close friends." 

"I'm just surprised she agreed to text Terushima-san first," added Akira. "She doesn't dare talk to the pizza delivery guy on call, and even when she does she's super formal when she texts or calls him. Suna shakes his head, "The things this girl does." 

Atsumu pouts, "I got no chance with her anymore tho." Akira laughs at this, "Never had it to begin with baby boy." Samu squints, "I'd never let him to behind with." Gin widens his eyes "Oh please spare her!" Suna glares at him, "Hands of my sister!" 

"Hmpf," came Atsumu's reply, "tsk- whatever." Mara walked in with the stuff only to see the 4 of them laughing at a pouting Atsumu. Ahem. She calls out, "If you guys have time to laugh around, mind helping me with the stuff. It is for y'all to sleep on." She glares at them all, "y'all can very well sleep on the floor then."

"Gomen Mara-chan" replied Samu trying to control his laughter, "We're coming to help you." After the all brought out and spread the beding Gin sent them all to sleep. Since Akira had already taken a nap, she stayed awake to work on her projects. Suna and Mara went to their rooms to sleep while Gin, Tsumu and Samu slept in the living room.

Hinata? He'd be staying over at Kageyama's. He used to do that a lot lately and he had just sent a message to Akira telling her not to stay up waiting for him. Well, thought Akira, I'll be staying up to study anyway. She messages him back telling him to take care and to atleast show them his face the next day or else they'd start looking for a new roommate. When no reply came, she assumed he'd fallen asleep and continued to do her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well that's all for today. I apologize again for the long lyric dare.  
> If you liked it, please don't forget to leave your comments and a vote on the chapter UwU.
> 
> Arigatōgozaimas!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is she pretty?  
> Is she single?  
> What's her name?  
> What's her age?"

Mara wakes up the next day to her phone vibrating with messages. She rubs her eyes and checks the time. Omg, it's almost 10, she got up with a start. Her phone was still vibrating and she stared at it for a while. When it still didn't stop she rolled her eyes and picked it up.

Yūji - oie!  
Bae.  
You up yet?  
Come on beautiful wake up?  
Mara....  
Hellloooo.  
I have to ask you something.  
Come on wake up!

She sighs, this can wait until AFTER I freshen up. She puts down the phone and goes to the washroom. Once she's done, she changed out of her night clothes into shorts and an off-shoulder top. Tying her hair up in a messy bun, she grabs her phone and heads to the kitchen.

After taking out cereal and sitting at the table, she finally opens the messages.

\--------------

Yūji - Knock knock?

Mara - What?

Yūji - Wow. Hello to you too.  
Also, are you free this Friday?

Mara - Why?

Yūji - I don't know.  
My friends and me are going for Laser Tag and Escape Room in Tokyo.  
Friends as in Daichi and his friends. Kuroo and friends. Oikawa and friend. Bokuto and friend. Semi and friend.... Ahh friend could be an understatement but wtv.

Mara - Tokyo?

Yūji - Yeah. You wanna go? He really didn't know why he was asking her to accompany him. Just two days back he called her uptight and they had an argument. Then what changed? Why did he want her there with him? Why was his heart beating fast, hoping that she would agree? 

Mara - Idk.

Yūji - It's a fun experience. Plus you can make new friends. It's Friday to Sunday. You'll make it back in time for practice. God why was he begging so much?

Mara - Hmm....

Yūji - Come on~

Mara - Boys?

Yūji - I promise I'll make them all behave. I will too.

Mara - Rin?

Yūji - Ask him. Just get back to me by Thursday. We'll always have room for one more person. 

Mara - Okay.  
Thanks.

Yūji - Jeez you're sucha dry texter.  
What happened to last night's Mara?

Mara - Idk.

Yūji - 💀  
Read 10:13am 

\---------------

Mara sighed, and turned off her phone. Did she really want to go? I mean... Yūji would be there... Maybe things could- .... Omg no what was she thinking. She stuffed the cereal into her mouth as if that would stop her train of thoughts. 

She was so lost in thought that she never noticed Suna enter the kitchen. He saw her sitting with her face scrunched up deep in thought and gave a laugh. Mara could sometimes be so cute and even though he would never admit it out loud, he loved his sister and would protect her at all costs. He walked up to her and flicked her forehead. "What's got you so deep in thought?" he asked.

"Ahhh well you see...." "Absolutely not!" "But I didn't even say anything," Mara whined. "Whatever is going on in that head, I don't approve" he replied. She narrowed her eyes. Making up her mind, "Well too bad. I was gonna tell you that I'm already planning on going." 

He raised an eyebrow in her direction, "Where?" "Tokyo," she shrugged. "Friday to Sunday. Be back Monday." "You aren't coming to our practice then? Did you forget the bet?""Mmmm, skip?"

Suna sighed, "Atsumu is going to kill me. Who else is going?" "Karasuno, Nekoma, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani." "Oh and Yūji," she added. "The whole team?" "Nah, just mutuals." He looked at her, "Do you really wanna go?" "Yeah.. do you wanna come along? You can bring Samu." 

"I don't wanna bother you. Plus there're already so many people." Mara frowned, "oh ... Alright" "Don't be sad," Suna came and patted her head, "You can go. The twins, Gin, Sho, Aki, you and me can go together another time okay?" 

Well that definitely cheered her up. "Thanks Rin. Love you" "Ew. Go away I'm busy." Mara just laughed in response and continued her breakfast. Once she was done she picked up her phone and went to her room to catch up on some homework.

\---------------

Meanwhile the guys who were planning the trip were on a call together. 

Yūji - So I know you guys said we could invite our friends and I uh....  
I did that.

Kuroo - Yeah? Whats the problem then? 

Bokuto - Did you invite a lot of em? 'cause it's gonna be so much fun.

Tendō - He invutes a geil.

Yūji - I invited a girl.

Semi - Tendō-   
How did you know?

Tendō - Knwo wagt?

Bokuto - Know what Yūji was gonna say!!!

Tendō - I dID?  
lMaO oKay.

Bokuto - DO WE KNOW HER!!!

Oikawa - Is she pretty?  
Is she single?  
What's her name?  
What's her age?

Iwaizumi - >:L

Oikawa - Iwa-chan~

Yaku - Jel Boyfie 

Sugawara - Now now, let Teru spill the tea~  
Teru...... SPILL!

Yūji - She's a girl.

Nishinoya - Obviously.  
Now get to the good part!

Yūji - Her name is Fujiko Mara.  
She's the same age as the second years.   
She's pretty enough.... I guess?

Sugawara - oh!   
We know her!

Daichi - Hinata talks about her all the time. 

Nishinoya - I'm gonna meet her?  
Omg-  
YES.

Kuroo - Huh?  
Sorry I was helping Kenma-  
Ohh~  
A girl aye.....

Bokuto - Isn't that breaking the bro code tho?  
It's just us guys.... And a girl??

Akaashi - It's okay Bokuto.  
They didn't say we couldn't invite a girl, they said invite anyone.

Yaku - Well!!!  
Did she agree to it??

Yūji - She's gonna ask her cousin brother about it and get back to me on Thursday. 

Semi - That's tomorrow!!!

Oikawa - She better say yes cuz she gets to meet me.

Iwaizumi - Oi-  
Trash, stop being so arrogant.

Oikawa - Mean iwa-chan~

Semi - He was being honest so.... 

Yūji - That's on you!

Tendō - Now now let's not bully Oikawa.

Oikawa - Thank you-

Tendō - The only one that can bully him is Wakatoshi-kun...... And Oikawa-sannnn, You should've come to Shiratorizawa!

Oikawa - NO!!!   
This conversation is over I'm leaving.  
And that basically ends the conversation.

\---------------

Thursday morning Mara wakes up and remembers that she had to reply to Yūji about the trip. 

Do I text him first or wait for him to ask me? Omg what if he just asked me for the sake of it but doesn't expect me to say yes? I'm so gonna make a fool outta myself. Maybe I shouldn't say yes.... But I do wanna go to be with him.... AND THE OTHERS DEFINITELY WITH THE OTHERS TOO. 

She looks at the clock.... It's almost 3pm, she's put this off long enough. Sighing, she switches on her phone and sends him a text.

Mara - Uh.... Hey. About tomorrow....  
I will be following along, if the offer still stands.

Yūji - Really?  
You're actually coming?

Mara - Yes....?

Yūji - Great I'm happy that you decided to join us :)  
He adds her into the meet-up group before she changes her mind.

\---------------

Akaashi - Oya?

Bokuto - Oya Oya?

Kuroo - Oya Oya Oya?

Nishinoya - WHO DAT?  
GRR BARK BARK.

Sugawara - Chill Noya!

Tendō - Ho ho ho!

Oikawa - Hello hello  
Who must you be?

Daichi - On behalf of everyone..... I'm sorry. We're apparently the only sane ones here.  
Yaku, Semi, Sugawara and Akaashi agree.

Yūji - Guys.... That's Mara. The girl who's joining us tomorrow.

Kuroo - Oh.

Mara - Hi. I'm Fujiko Mara.

Nishinoya - Hi.  
I'm....  
Your next boyfriend.

Mara - Uh....

Kuroo - Do you have 11 protons? 

Mara - Uh..... No  
Cause I'm pretty sure I have more protons. 

Kuroo - 'Cause you're sodium fine.

Mara - Oh.  
I'm sorry?

Oikawa - I love her already.  
The rest start agreeing with him one after the other.

Mara - 🥺🥺🥺🤧🤧🤧🥰🥰🥰

Yūji *getting jealous* - grrr  
Back off!!  
With this they end the chat.

\---------------

Well that just happened, she thought. Atleast they're all enthusiastic that I'll be joining them, better enthusiastic than hate. Guess I gotta start packing since we leave tomorrow. Her phone vibrates.

Yūji - oie we're leaving at 4 in the morning so make sure you reach the bus stop on time.

She walked out of her room to tell Suna about the plan, when she noticed Akira sitting and talking to him. "Oooo~" she smirked, "Guess someone's going out with her "boyfriends"," seeing Mara's puzzled expression, she added, "Rin told me about your trip tomorrow."

"Come on Aki-chan they're just friends." she retorted. "Mhm," came the reply, "Even a certain tongue-pierced guy?" Her smirk was just getting bigger and bigger and Mara couldn't help but blush. "Yes we're just friends," she mumbled. "Not for long!" shouted Akira before running into her room as Suna was glaring at her. "Aki whatever it is you're thinking of doing. Don't!" he shouted after her but it was of no use. She'd already reached her room and locked the door.

"Well," he sighs, "your overjoyed face must mean that you've been welcomed." "You better behave and tell me if those boys hurt you in any way. Got it?" He asked. Mara teases him, "Aww does my cousin finally show some love for his sister?" He rolls his eyes, "Nope. It's just your protection squad, aka, Aki, Sho, The twins and Gin, will kill me first if anything happens to you... And then they'd move on to every guy on the trip!"

Mara burst out laughing, "Sure Rin, if you say so." She waves at him, "Well since u already know, I'm going to pack" "Oh and..." "Mmm what?" he asks. "I have to leave early tomorrow so you'll have to drop me at the bus stop." Suna nods, "Sure thing, now off you go." 

Mara laughs to herself and goes to pack. She was really excited about the trip, and why wouldn't she be. Tokyo would be hot around now, so she packed loose tops and shorts. After throwing in some toiletries and other essentials, she closed her bag and kept it near her cupboard.

Well that's done, "Oie Rin," she shouts. "What?" he replies, "I'm going to rest for a bit, wake me up for dinner." "Sure!"

And she falls into a deep sleep, excited to be going out the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ends this chapter. I apologize if you guys found the text messages boring, and a lot. Basically I was planning on making the boys meet but then I realised that half of them are in Tokyo, (as you'll see in the next chapter)  
> Anyway, If you liked it, please don't forget to leave your comments and a vote on the chapter UwU.
> 
> Arigatōgozaimas!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now Friday morning, and they had decided to leave at 4am since the drive would take around 6 hours to reach Tokyo from Miyagi Prefecture.
> 
> "SqUarE uP TitAnS"

The alarm rang at 3:30am and Fujiko woke up with a start wondering why in the world her alarm was ringing when it was still dark outside, and then it hit her. It was Friday! They were going to Tokyo today, and she had exactly half an hour to get ready and reach the meet up spot.

After freshening up she went to wake Suna up and then went to look for food while he got ready. She then grabbed her bag filled with a change of clothes for her three-day trip and went outside to the car. Suna drove her to the bus gate where she met up with the others who were also going to Tokyo. She spotted the familiar faces of Daichi, Suga, Noya and Yūji. She knew the Karasuno boys but had only heard of the Seijoh and Shiratorizawa boys, not to mention speaking to them a little in the group chat. She approached the group and greeted them. 

As soon as they realised she was Fujiko, they bombarded her with questions about herself. Despite being shy, Fujiko got along with them very well. They soon got on the bus and began the journey to Tokyo. Since it would be a long one they all got comfortable. Kenma Kozume, the setter from Nekoma, and one of the boys who would be on the trip had apparently invested money in the trip prior to Kuroo's persuasion in the group chat. Thus, the bus was spacious and nothing like a normal bus. It was more like a tour bus filled with snacks which were gladly provided by the Tokyo representatives. 

Everyone gathered at the table in the middle of the bus where Noya stated they all play "put a finger down : card game edition" and drink pop soda, which he found in the stash of snacks.

"Who's going first?" asked Noya. "Oo me me~" shouted an enthusiastic Oikawa." It was Iwaizumi who suddenly suggested that Fujiko should go first. She stared at Iwa before realising her meant her "ohh... Me... Uh sure?" She pulled out a card from the deck. "Put a finger down if.... you're less than 5'10" .... This isn't fair .... More than half of us are below 5'10". This is clearly meant to target us hmfp."

Semi laughs "shortie", and on the other side of the table Noya and Tendō were growling at each other, quite literally. "Get baRk BarK" "Woof woof grrr" "get baRk Woof" "GRR WOOF BARK WOOF" "okay you pass", says Noya regretfully. (Pass what? Trust me even idk what goes on between those guys) "Finally my tur-", says Oikawa but before he can finish Iwaizumi starts, "put a finger down if you skipped school just cause." Seeing half of them putting a finger down Mara laughs while saying "y'all really need to prioritise your lives." "Daichi- I don't even wanna ask.", sighs Suga from the other side of the table. Daichi feigns a look of annoyance, "Okay goody two shoes, put a finger down if you are a try hard."

"Wow.... Anyway moving on~", says Oikawa waiting for a his turn. "My turnnn," and Yūji picks up a card. "Put a finger down if people misjudge you because of you looks.... Yikes.... All the time." This earned a laugh from everyone as they all knew the stories about Yūji being called a gangster just cuz he had piercings. 

Noya went next followed by Tendō, Semi, Suga and Oikawa. They continued playing various games which Noya and Tendō found in the bus to pass time. After a few hours of playing they all grew tired, not to mention high on sugar with the amount of soda they drank. (I know sugar makes you hyper and not tired but these guys were up since 4am so let's cut them some slack shall we?) Some of them went to the back of the bus to sleep on the bunk beds (yep Kenma went all out for these guys) while the others stayed at the table to talk and eat or just play with their phones. 

With that they barely noticed when 6 hours had passed and it was 10am when they finally reached Tokyo! There they were greeted by Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku, Kenma and Kuroo. "HEY HEY HEYYYY!!" shouted Bokuto as soon as he saw them getting off the bus. "Bokuto-san please keep it down .... we're in public and not everyone is as energetic as you," said a calm Akaashi in response to Bokuto's *cough* shouts. 

Kuroo was the first to spot Mara when she got off the bus. "Oho~ Is this the little lady you mentioned Yūji?" "Little? I'm only 18.5cm shorter than you." retorted Mara, while giving him "the looks" "Only? Akaashi look!!! She's small!!" "Bokuto-san we don't say this to people we just met .... It's not nice." sighed Akaashi. Everyone loved Bokuto but sometimes he would say such embarrassing things without thinking that Akaashi could only stop him after he had already said it.

"Yeah!!! I'm the shortest here .... SqUarE uP TitAnS" replies Noya. "Noya no breaking the fourth wall!!" said Suga. Noya looks at him in surprise, "Is Mara not from the fourth wall?" "She looks 2D enough to me" came Oikawa's voice from the back. "Pretty flat to me." came Tendō's voice from another corner. "You two are the ones to talk" smirks Mara. 

This earned a laugh from all of the others and a snicker from Kenma and Akaashi while Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa's head. Oikawa suddenly spoke up, "Mara I know we just met 6 hours ago and all but since we are in Tokyo....." Mara continued hesitantly, "You want to go shopping...?" Oikawa jumped up with joy and yelled out, "If you insist!" Daichi pulled his arm back motioning towards their baggages. Oikawa sighs, "I guess shopping can wait ..... We gotta bring these to the hotel ..... Can't we just hire someone to do it for us??? I mean we're famous right? They gotta know me!" Mara smacked Oikawa's arm as they all got into the respective cars of the guys who came to pick them up. After a lot of arguments they finally decided that Daichi, Suga and Noya would go with Kenma and Kuroo. Yaku was to bring Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Mara, and Akaashi and Bokuto would be taking Semi, Tendō and Yūji. With that settled they all headed to the hotel.

They all went to the desk to check in to their respective rooms. They would be in pairs. Daichi and Suga, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Tendō and Noya - that room was definitely going to be reported for being loud. And finally Semi and Yūji would be rooming together. The boys from Tokyo would be staying is their respective houses since they weren't far from the hotel. This left the only girl, Fujiko, the odd one out. Of course the boys being boys immediately started arguing over who she would share the room with. 

Oikawa insisted she room with Iwaizumi and him while Noya stated that she would have loads of fun if she roomed with Tendō and him. Yūji argued that he was the one to invite her and so she should room with him and Semi. Before it turned into a full on fight causing them to be kicked out of the hotel, Suga interrupted and told them that Mara would be getting her own room. Mara was more than happy to accept this and while everyone was still grumbling, Suga and Mara went to register another room. 

Unfortunately for them, the front desk agent told them that they had to reserve a room a day prior to arrival, but even if they had, they were full and there were no extra rooms. Defeated Mara stated that she could just sleep at a nearby inn. The boys would have none of that and so Daichi exclaimed, "Well it seems Suga and I are the only capable ones out of us all so she can room with us. Hm. Any. Objections. At. All?" No one dared to object after they saw Daichi's stern look. Mara already knew the both of them due to Shōyō being part of the Karasuno VBC and she trusted them wholely.

When the boys left, the lobby once again became silent. Suga clapped his hands in relief and then took their bags to their room before heading down to the lobby to go shopping. They went back outside to the boys who were waiting in the car. Before any arguments could break out over who'd be going in which car, Suga told them that they'd be going in the same cars they had come in.

\-------------

At the mall  
As soon as they reached the mall everyone wanted to go to different places and so they decided to meet up back at the entrance before lunch and then they would head somewhere else......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a wrap on this chapter. You saw a lot of arguments between the boys but none of them were serious, they were just playful ones.   
> If you liked it, please don't forget to leave your comments and a vote on the chapter UwU.
> 
> Arigatōgozaimas!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my! I couldn't accept these you guys.  
> Why did y'all waste your money on such things."

As soon as they got the signal to part ways, Oikawa grabbed Mara and Iwaizumi and dragged them, pointing at everything he laid his eyes on. Bokuto, Tendō and Noya ran straight to the entertainment section to look through the latest movies, magazines and games while Akaashi and Kenma followed them in a more .... dignified manner. Daichi, Suga, Yaku and Kuroo roamed around looking at various shops and checking if there was anything that they wanted to buy. Semi and Yūji headed to the music section as they get to know each other better.

After a few hours had passed, everyone soon started to go back to the entrance. "Hey Hey Hey! We're back! We got so many cool things! I also saw this movie about an owl! It was so cool! Just like me!" Bokuto exclaimed from two meters away, when he noticed the others. Iwaizumi and Mara followed behind Oikawa, carrying bags from the stores Oikawa had purchased from. Yaku, Daichi, Suga and Kuroo carried smaller bags compared to Oikawa. Semi and Teru looked up from sharing their earpieces which was connected to Semi's phone. Noticing Mara there he said, "Ohh Mara, I got you some albums which I think you should really listen to. Here you go." 

Soon after everyone started handing her items they had bought for her, well everyone except Oikawa cuz he's a selfish little- *Ahem*. Daichi gave her a wristband and Suga have her hand lotion as they knew she played the violin and took great care of her hands. Tendō gave her the latest Jump Magazine that he had bought. Noya and Kenma had bought her a video game which she could play with her roommates back in Miyagi. Bokuto got her an owl keychain as he was "inspired" by the movie while Yaku gave her a keychain which said "I was in Tokyo" and had a Mt. Fuji charm. Akaashi gave her a book of "Solo Pieces For The Intermediate Violinist" which Mara thanked him profusely for, considering she loved playing her violin. Kuroo went over the top and got her a book about Neuroscience which she lowkey fangirl-ed over. 

Oikawa was forced by Iwaizumi to give her something too despite this being their first outing prior the bus trip. He dug into his bags and took out a red scarf. Fujiko thanked everyone for the gifts and denied it afterwards, but they all threatened to abandon her at the mall. Fujiko may look smart, and is definitely smart but when it comes to navigations and directions...... Well you could say she's as smart as Hinata. Afterwards they all headed to the nearby Onigiri joint forgetting that Yūji hadn't given her anything either.

\--------------

"The food was very nice. I would like to thank you all for the lovely meal." Fujiko bowed at the group before her. "No problem pipsqueak." said Kuroo, then turning his attention to Bokuto he said, "Brokuto, you know that park nearby? We can have a picnic there and possibly a get-to-know-each-other session?"

Hearing more plans to roam Kenma mumbled, "You said it was just picking them up and dropping them off at the hotel. Then you said go to the mall..... Now the park? I want to go home......". Mara glanced at Kenma, "Let Kenma-san go home Kuroo-san. I'm sure we can get to know each other some other time. He looks really worn out. You need to respect Kenma's wishes too and not push him around." Kenma looked at her and nodded in appreciation while Kuroo huffed in response, "we're still going to the park." he mumbled. Yaku suddenly spoke up, "Shit! I have somewhere I need to be in like 15 minutes and since Kenma is going to leave, I'll head out with him too." Before anyone could speak up Fujiko assured them, "Go on ahead! We don't mind. We'll be meeting tomorrow hopefully?" Yaku nodded and with that he and Kenma separated from the group.

\--------------

As soon as the got to the park, Kuroo went looking for a tree they could comfortably sit under. It was now 3 in the afternoon and the cool breeze was refreshing. They sat under the tree in a circle and took turns asking and talking to each other. Fujiko learnt a lot about each one of them and was amazed. She would never have guessed that the great Tooru Oikawa's favourite food was plain milk break. They talked until the sun set, laughing at embarrassing facts and all in all having a great time.

Soon it turned 6 and they heard Daichi, Bokuto and Noya's stomach rumbling. There was an awkward silence and then everyone burst out laughing while the three of them turned red outta embarrassment. "I see the birds need to be fed ayee," said Tendō in between his laughter. "Birds? Their mascots? We're birds too," laughed Semi. Daichi stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes and stretched. "We should really great for dinner. It was good to talk to ya'll, it's been ages since we met up outside matches and practice. Mmm we're meeting up at the laser tag venue tomorrow right?" 

Kuroo nodded as he stretched too. Bokuto suddenly yelled - nvm he always yells hahaha - "Akaashi makes good Onigiri! You all should come over and have some dinner. We can spend more time together!" Akaashi lightly shook Bokuto's shoulder and laughed awkwardly, "But.... They spent the whole day with us.... They probably want a break from staring at our faces.... Right?" 

Noya jumped up, "No! Bokuto-san, you mentioned you have a gaming station right? We can play the new games we bought! It's gonna be so much fun!" Suga glared at Noya and if looks could kill he'd be six feet under but Kuroo, Oikawa, Tendō and Yūji all agreed and begged the others to allow them. Looking at their faces, Akaashi couldn't say no and he really wanted the others to taste his Onigiri, so he gave in. "Then, it's settled, dinner at Akaashi's."

\--------------

"Bokuto-san, it's okay..... Just because you got last place doesn't mean you're bad. Your controller must be faulty, I'm sure you'll get first place in the next round." Fujiko comforted the great Ace. 

As soon as they had reached the house they all shouted, "pardon the intrusion," before quickly running to set up the games. Akaashi, Suga and Daichi being the only sane ones dragged them for dinner first. Even Mara got caught up in the excitement and could hardly eat. They ran back to the games as soon as they finished eating. And well you just saw the outcome of that. Poor Bokuto was in last place.... But not for long *wink*.

Fujiko looked back to see Akaashi giving her a thumbs up, as if saying that she was doing a great job comforting him. Just before the next game started, Mara switched the controllers and achieved first place. Honestly, and was horrible at gaming but then she saw Akaashi's glaring aura and figured that it was 'cause of him. At least she had achieved first place, she thought.

Beside her Bokuto jumped up screaming his favourite catchphrase and saying that he was the best. Suga looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already 10pm. "Well," he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "It's late and we're going to have another tiresome say tomorrow, so why don't we call it a night and head back to the hotel?" They somehow fit themselves into two cars driven by Kuroo and Akaashi and reached the hotel in one piece.

\--------------

After washing up and changing into her nightwear, loose shorts and a tank top, she joined the others in her room. So much for getting rest for the next day. They were talking and posting pictures and tweeting about their day. Of course Oikawa would come up with the idea to go live, and he did. More than 7k people joined which included Hinata. 

Oikawa invited the others in his live so all of them were talking to his followers. They were all hyped up despite their long day and gave a room tour. When their followers saw a glimpse of Mara - a girl, in an all boys room - they all demanded an answer. He was pretty famous, especially with the girls and there were a lot of questions as to why a girl was with them in the room. 

He tried to blow it off but it got out of hand way too fast and he promptly ended the live. Everyone just sat in silence, going through the chaos that had just taken place. They all started throwing pillows at Oikawa, cause why not it was his idea for the live - and let me tell you it hurt like hell. Suddenly, Mara's phone started ringing. She picked it up to see Rintarō calling. 

She motioned to Teru who was staring at her expectantly. He immediately understood and yelled out, "Shush! Salty Fox is calling." 

Mara then picked up the phone to hear, "I saw Oikawa's live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guess who also was there in the live. What's going to happen in the conversation between Suna and Mara?  
> If you liked it, please don't forget to leave your comments and a vote on the chapter UwU.
> 
> Arigatōgozaimas! 
> 
> Ps- Salty Fox is just his nickname and definitely not an insult or something mean.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in the dialogues as it is a phone/video call conversation.

Suna - I saw Oikawa's live.

Mara - Ahhh.... I see

Suna * the overprotective brother side starts to show *- I saw your bag in their room .... Along with other bags beside it. 

Mara - Uhm that's-

Suna - Don't lie.

Mara - I haven't even said anything Rin. And I'm staying in Daichi and Koshi's room. Everyone's in the room with us but we're going to sleep. And no it's not on the same bed...... I have an extra bed. Also those bags are the presents they gave me.

Suna - Okay. Goodnight.

Mara - That's.... It?

Suna - Yeah. I was just asking. And you answered. So now I'm done talking.

Mara - Jeez bro could you maybe idk show your lil cousin some love. How's everything there? Is Aki-chan alright? Is Hinata okay? Are you okay? What did you have for dinner?

Mara walks out of the room and into the living room. Yep it was definitely a suite. The others had already left and gone to their respective rooms so she sat down on a chair and switched from audio to video call.

Mara - Hey Rin~

Suna - Hi. Akira has projects and deadlines to meet. Shōyō is over at Kageyama's. I'm okay. We had Ramen for dinner. How about you? How are you?

Mara - I'm pretty tired hahaha. Sorry for not updating you sooner.....

Suna - It's fine. * after a pause *Also are you the only girl there? 

Mara - Apparently. We went shopping today. That's where the guys got me some presents. I also got something for all of ya'll.

Suna - Don't want it.

Mara - Oh. Okay.... ಥ‿ಥ

Suna - I was just joking Mara.

Mara - Oh. Alright then.....

Suna - You should go rest now. You're tired right? Stop blabbering to me and go.

Mara - Okay Rin. By-

*Salty Fox ended the call*

Mara chuckled to herself as she headed back to the room only to see Daichi and Suga already asleep on the bed. She smiled as she dimmed the bedside lights and got under the covers of her bed before she drifted to sleep.

Mara never would have expected to have so much fun with them all. Besides the Karasuno boys and Yūji, this was the first time she had met the others. It usually took her a long time before she could get comfortable with people, but not them. With them, she felt like she had known them for years and this trip was just another trip with friends, and not people she had just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ends Tokyo Day 1. I apologize for the short chapter but I promise the next one will make up for it.  
> If you liked it, please don't forget to leave your comments and a vote on the chapter UwU.
> 
> Arigatōgozaimas! 
> 
> Ps - I posted a lot of chapters today because it'll be a while before I post the next chapter. I have exams in a few weeks and I need to sort out the storyline for the next chapters so I hope you guys bare with me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say everyone forgets Mara sucks at directions and they end up in a haunted house rather than the laser tag place nyahahahaa.

Fujiko's alarm beeped suddenly and she turned to turn her phone off only to result in her falling off the bed. Yūji looked up from his phone as he sat on Daichi's bed, "You okay Mara?". She groaned in response. Yūji stood up and handed her a towel, "The others left for breakfast already. I'm the only one waiting for you. Come on! Brush your teeth, get changed and let's go, I'm starving! Also you cute when you sleep" he laughs. 

Fujiko rolls her eyes as she sulked to the washroom. Definitely not a morning person. She returned after some time, fully changed and grabbed her phone, "Let's go!!" They head out of the room together and head to the cafeteria only to see the other guys eating together. They got their food and joined them.

Daichi spoke up, "Well we're supposed to head to the venue by nine so that leaves us with plenty of time to relax considering its still seven forty-five. Let's head back to the room once everyone's finished and spend time before we meet up in the lobby to leave."

Time passed quickly as they spent time scrolling through social media. All of them met up in the lobby 5 minutes before leaving, and making sure that they were all accounted for they left. The Tokyo boys would meet up with them at the venue and so they decided to spilt up and go by public transport. Yūji, Oikawa, Noya, Tendō and Mara would be going together. Daichi, Suga, Iwa and Semi would be together. 

Knowing that Mara was the only one capable in her group, Suga sent her the directions and told her to wait for them if they reached first. "Sure Suga-san" she replied as they left in the rented car. Mara told the driver their directions and sat listening to the boys argue about who was a better captain, Yūji or Oikawa. She rolled her eyes, "Guys." 

They soon reached their destination and got out of the car, still arguying over who was better. Noya and Mara were paying for their ride while the other three were looking at the place. As soon as the car left Noya tapped her shoulders, "Ahhh Mara are you sure we're in the right place?" he asked while pointing at the building we were facing. The boys slowly stopped and looked around them. 

They were in a dark alley and the buildings surrounding them were old and dark. It almost felt as if it was already night with the darkness surrounded them. "Uhm…" whispered Mara, "Where… where are we?" The guys looked at her. "You had the directions don't ask us," spoke a freaked out Oikawa. "But you know how bad at directions I am!!!" wailed Mara. They then realised that Mara may be capable but well, she sucked at directions and no one questioned this when Suga told her the directions. 

"Well we may… be in the right place?" whispered Noya. "Why are we whispering?" asked Tendō. The others glared at him, "that is not the concern right now!!" shrieked Yūji. "Well we're abandoned y'all even sent the car away…. No wonder the driver gave us the looks after he dropped us off!!! One girl and four guys in this secluded area he definitely thought we were up to nonsense" sighed Oikawa.

Mara tensed up, "Oh don't look at us like that, we wouldn't do anything to you" said Yūji after he saw her expression. Mara just rolled her eyes in response. "I trust ya'll and that's not why I tensed up. My phone just ran out of battery! And I know for a fact that you guys don't have charge either. Our powerbanks are in bag with Daichi." 

The colour drained from their faces as they realised that she was right. A light was switched on inside one of the buildings, and everyone jumps at the sound. It was a guesthouse. "Who the heck opens a guesthouse …. HERE" squeaks Oikawa while gesturing to their surroundings. Mara replied, "well don't ask me I don't know, I'm perfectly sane!"

Tendō points at the light, "well if there's light, that means there's a person which means we can get a phone to call the others and tell them." "You want us to go into a random person's building in the middle of the night!!! What if they're serial killers who store the dead bodies there and use the light to draw unsuspecting victims" Noya whisper shouted.

"Well…" Mara started, "It's just 9:30am and the darkness is only 'cause we're in an alleyway." "Ohhhh, right" he laughed nervously, "well who's going to play victim" he earned a glared from Mara, "I mean go ask for a phone"

Oikawa turned his face, "not me, I can't die so soon, or mess up this gorgeous face." "Not me," came from Yūji. She turned to Tendō, "Woah don't look at me, I already gave a solution my work is done!" Mara just stared at them with her mouth open, "No-" she began only to be cut off "No way Mara, I'm tiny they'll think I'm a kid and kidnap me!" 

"Seriously? Me? You're gonna send a girl?" When she got no reply she huffed at them and walked towards the building, "If I die in there y'all have to face Rin" she called out before knocking at the door. It opened with a creak and she gulped before entering. "Hello…. Pardon the intrusion" she whispered. Walking in she came to a desk and a tiny kid popped up. Mara yelped at the sight of her, "How may I help you nee-san?" she asked. "Ano… I need to make a phone call, but my battery has run out so if uhm you could lend me a phone?" she asked, her voice shaking.

The girl smiled, "Sure nee-san give me a min," and she runs into the room behind her. Well I'm definitely going to die here, she probably went to call someone and inform them about an unsuspecting victim. While she was lost in thought the girl came back with a phone in hand, "Nee-san… NEE-SAN!!!" that snapped Mara out of her thoughts, "Ahh yeah?" seeing the phone she smiled and thanked the girl. Guess she was just letting Noya's words get to her. The girl seemed nice.

She quickly called Daichi, after the third ring he picked up, "Hello??" "Daichi-san!!!" she shrieked, "omg you picked up!!" "Mara?? Is that you?? Where are ya'll?? We tried to call you so many times!! We've been waiting here for half an hour… wait who's number is this?" "Give her some time to answer," came Suga's soft voice from the phone. 

She sighed, "We got lost and ended up in an alleyway. Our phones are dead and we don't know how to come back." "Ohh" came Daichi's reply, "Suga you forgot that Mara is bad at directions" he shouted at Suga. "Don't shout at me, if any of the guys with her were remotely capable I wouldn't have forgotten and told her the directions," came a shout. 

"Daichi-san focus," Mara shrieked. "Come find us, help us, before we get murdered." She was quite aware of the little girl staring at her but she couldn't help adding in the last part. "Gomen gomen… just tell us the directions you used and we'll come get you." Mara told them the directions she gave the driver (let's hope she gave the same ones or else this is gonna be another chaotic arc lmao). After ending the call she gave the girl back her phone and thanked her profusely. After the girl took the phone, Mara practically ran out of the place.

Meanwhile outside the boys were waiting for her. "She's taking a long time, should we have sent her alone?" asked a worried Yūji. "I'm sure she's fine…." replied Oikawa. Noya shrieked causing them all to jump, "What if she was actually murdered!!" The others widened their eyes. "Omg no Mara please don't die on me!!" wailed Yūji. "Don't worry I'm not gonna die so soon," came the reply from a laughing Mara. "Mara!!!" They all shrieked and jumped on her. "You're fine!!" 

"Of course I'm fine, and before you ask I called Daichi and he's coming to pick us up." They all looked at her, "Megami…. You're a literal megami!!!" they all cried. She just laughed. After a few minutes they spot Daichi coming and shout and shriek, "Omg we're saved!!! We're saved!!!"

Daichi shakes his head and takes them all to the laser tag place. "Y'all aren't far from the place actually," he says. In 5 minutes they see the right building and the rest of the boys waiting for them. All the boys run to them, but they hug only Mara. "Are you fine?" "Where did you go?" "We were all so worried" "How could ya'll be so careless!"

"Oi we're also here!" whined Oikawa. "Shut up Shittykawa I'm pretty sure you were whining like a scared kid." Mara laughed, "That he did!" "Oya! Now that everyone's here let's go play already it's already 10" pouted Kuroo. They all laughed and entered. They had reserved the place at 9 but due to Mara and the others getting lost, they had to push back their time. After deciding the teams, they put on their gear and entered the room? (Idk what is it called)

The teams were….   
Noya, Tendō, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Suga, Kenma and Mara on the Red Team while Oikawa, Daichi, Yūji, Semi, Yaku, Akaashi and Bokuto were on the Blue Team.

"But but but" whined Yūji, "I wanna be with Mara!!!" "Nuh uh no way" she retorted. "I don't wanna talk to you, you left me to go into that haunted house alone!" She turned and skipped towards Kuroo, "Kuroo-san, let's beat their sorry asses" she smirked pointing at Yūji and his team. Yūji stared at her dumbfounded. "Hmpf and here I thought she was uptight," he mumbled.

"Well guys get your team's ready you've got 5 minutes before the games start!!!!" came a voice from the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp- I'm back and I need to finish this in?? One week gahhhhh..... Here's hoping I finish before her birthday.  
> I also hope y'all liked this chapter UwU.

**Author's Note:**

> Well so the first chapter was just introductions to the main characters in thie FF.  
> Anyway don't forget to leave kudos if you liked them. Even though these are anime characters I've used Pinterest images for the them so if you want to check them out, the pictures are on my Wattpad account, with the same username.


End file.
